Space on aircraft is limited and must be utilized optimally in order to increase the cost effectiveness of the use of the aircraft. Cargo restraint nets and barrier nets are commonly used in the transport industry to form screens which restrict the movement of cargo in the cargo hold of an aircraft or even in the passenger cabin while in transit.
The ability to quickly convert space in the cabin of an aircraft greatly facilitates the capacity and utilization of the aircraft. Because of the speeds at which aircraft operate it is critical that a system be utilized to restrain objects so that they do not become projectiles in the event of sudden elevation or speed changes that may come about due to any number of reasons.
Previously coat rods and cargo nets utilized special hardware which protruded in to the interior space of the aircraft closet or cabin area. The bezels and mounting plates to install and interchange the coat rod and cargo net mounting hardware required time and effort to interchange.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a system to quickly install and interchange a coat rod and cargo system based upon the specific needs of the passengers and flight crew of the aircraft.